


Be Nice, Potato Head

by ashleybenlove



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Gen, Movie: Toy Story 2, post toy story 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Woody and Potato Head talk.





	Be Nice, Potato Head

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in July 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "anything involving Woody and Mr. Potato head."

“Can you tell Jessie to stop hitting me?” Mr. Potato Head asked.

Woody looked up from his doodle pad to look at Mr. Potato Head.

“What?” Woody asked.

“It’s been two years. Every time I make a comment she doesn’t like, she hits me on the back of my head. My pieces go everywhere.”

“What do you say?” Woody asked.

“I told the Missus recently to stop fussing so much. That she was acting like Jessie and Rex.”

Woody gave him a dirty look and Potato Head looked uncomfortable.

“How did Jessie find out?” Woody asked after about thirty seconds of glaring at him.

“I think she overheard me. Or my wife told her.”

Woody nodded.

“I’d ask Buzz to tell her, but he’s barely able to talk to her—”

“He’s gotten better,” Woody interjected.

“—much less tell her not to do something,” Potato Head continued.

There was a pause.

“Not that I wouldn’t love to see her fight him the way she claims to have kicked your butt while we were rescuing you,” Potato Head said. He had a grin on his face. “I’d pay to see that.”

Woody gave a snort. 

“No, uh, I’ll talk to her. But you be nice to her. And Rex, as well.’

“Can I at least tease her about Buzz? You do!”

Woody realized that Potato Head was right about that, so it’d be kind of jerky of him to deny Potato Head something he did every so often. 

“Uh sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Potato Head's complaint is probably a reference to an unproduced version of the Toy Story 3 script from the early-mid 2000s written by Bill and Cheri Steinkellner, and revisions by David Guion and Michael Handelman where Jessie does hit Potato Head in the head. I have no idea if the script is still online.


End file.
